


Stay a Night (While We Can)

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, because hoseok, mild choking, sins sins sins, when will i stop writing so many sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hoseok's imagination likes to tease him at the worst of times, but thankfully so does Hyungwon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also where Hoseok is too turned on by Hyungwon's filthy PPAP show he puts on because of course.

He just can’t stop thinking about it.

The whole time backstage while they were preparing to leave and finish up their other schedules for the day, the car ride back to the dorm afterwards, their late dinner; all of it. Every minute since that recording in the afternoon, every waking second he was thinking about it. Even now as they sit there all gathered up on the couch, some horror movie playing on the TV to add to the late October night as Kihyun’s request (only because he won a bet, though). And fortunately for Hoseok’s very active imagination right now, he’s managed to drown all the sounds.

Even as he’s sitting there on the couch, Changkyun curled up on one side looking completely unfazed by everything the movie has to throw at them and Hyungwon on his other side (falling asleep as per usual), he still can’t stop himself. It’s quiet, save for the loud screams coming from the movie but Hoseok’s spent the last half hour learning how to block those out. He’s been given thirty long, torturous minutes to think about it, to picture it all over again from every angle imaginable and he is thankful for the blanket draped over him, Hyungwon, and Changkyun right now when the pressure in his pants becomes almost too much. And his mind is making sure to picture it nonstop, to see it from every angle and how slow and sensual and how deep it all was.

He could still picture Hyungwon’s embarrassed little laugh when it started, the way Hoseok shot up from his seat to clap just to share in Hyungwon’s embarrassment. He remembers it being so ridiculous and… normal at first. He found it precious at the time and of course he was mesmerised by how Hyungwon held himself and of course by, well, Hyungwon himself.

But then it happened, then Hyungwon lowered himself, then Hoseok saw everything. The second Hyungwon let himself fall onto his back, the second he moved his lips in time with just one more line, everything seemed to slow down for Hoseok. And then he adjusted his feet so he could raise his hips, and then with just the first roll of his hips upwards Hoseok felt everything stop for him. But he couldn’t freeze.

 _He couldn’t freeze_.

He remembers it all so well or maybe a little too well. Just the fact that Hyungwon rolled his hips that way for everyone to see is enough to drive Hoseok insane and make his dick harden at just the mere mental picture of it. But he can remember so vividly the way Hyungwon’s dick was outlined through his pants and the way he spread his legs each time and—

He rubs a hand over his temples, needing to calm himself down. He thought Hyungwon was just gonna do his own innocent, shy, and hilarious dance for that ridiculous ‘PPAP’ thing and Hoseok thought it was gonna be another one of Hyungwon’s many moments filled with only secondhand embarrassment for their whole group (like always). He thought he’d just end up doing something similar to what Minhyuk and Kihyun had done for theirs. But then Hyungwon got on the floor and Hoseok swears that the moment he saw Hyungwon thrust up like that, grind his hips upwards so suddenly yet so carefully and precise, that his breath caught in his throat.

Now here he is, Hyungwon’s head on his shoulder as he dozed off into a slumber somehow undisturbed by the screams from the movie and the screams from Jooheon sitting at the other end of the couch (to which Kihyun kept pinching the back of his hand whenever he would so much as gasp).

These a tightness, some kind of pressure below and he’s glad to have loose clothing on at least instead of the uncomfortable clothes they usually have to perform in. But it’s only getting worse. Each breath that fills his lungs is shaky and deep, heavy and harsh in his throat and his lips are already drying out. He is forced to run a quick tongue over them, but it does absolutely nothing to help. He has to do something, he can’t just sit here for the next hour waiting until everyone finally turns in for the night at last. He can’t do that, it’ll get painful by then. And if he runs to the bathroom, how long before they consider him being in there for ‘too long’ and get suspicious? It’s not like it was uncommon — they were all well aware that sometimes they just had to relieve themselves all the pent up frustrations and sometimes it was urgent. But Hoseok would actually rather not have everyone in the dorm that he sees every day and second of his life know when exactly he’s masturbating.

So how can he escape to the bedroom?

With a single sigh to calm his nerves and hopefully steady his voice, Hoseok stands and makes sure to take the blanket with him. “I’m gonna get to sleep, I’m pretty exhausted after today,” he even adds a yawn to add to his excuse.

Hyungwon is the one who reaches for the blanket, his eyes peeking open just enough for him see where it is and try to pull it from Hoseok. But the blond nearly shouts, his face flushing a rosy red in both a panic and the raising heat in his body. “No! I-I’m cold!” he excuses, yanking the blanket from Hyungwon’s reach and fighting off Changkyun who had reached for it as well. The others all look to him except Hyunwoo (who’s the only one actually paying any attention to the movie instead of the panicked silver-haired boy before them all) and raise a brow. Hyungwon though, Hyungwon quirks a brow with what Hoseok swears is short-lived smirk. And did he just hear a low chuckle?

“Okay then.” Hyungwon rolls on his side more, practically taking both his and Hoseok’s spots on the couch up and closing his eyes. Hoseok stitches his brows together but decides quickly that he better not question it and instead just take the easy opportunity he’s been given before anyone else asks any questions or take notice of the awkward way he’s holding himself. That’s how he’s racing into his room, throwing the blanket quickly on his bed and then himself. It’s moments like this when he just needs something so suddenly that he’s thankful he has the spaciousness of a bed all to himself, even if it is small.

He yanks the drawer to the small stand beside his bed open, pulling out the bottle of lubricant before slamming it shut once again. 

No one will be back for another hour at least so he’s safe to take his time if he wants to, but he wants time to just himself as well and of course time to clean up and maybe even fall asleep before Hyunwoo and Hyungwon pile into the small room and disturb the peace. Though there isn’t much peace when he can still hear the movie, still hear Jooheon’s screams and still hear Kihyun telling him to be quiet each time.

He makes quick work of removing his sweatpants, tossing them to the edge of the bed and hissing as the cold air in the room ghosts across his erection, feeling so odd against the heated temperature of his body. 

He wastes no time in pouring a bit of the lube onto his member, tossing the bottle to the side and wrapping his hand around his member, starting immediately with fast, relentless pumps to make sure he finishes quickly still. His head pushes back and presses deeper into the pillow, his other hand reaching up to cover his mouth to shield against the noises that are already building up in his throat, just waiting to sound through the room and even possibly the dorm. 

But he can’t let anyone hear.

The noises of the TV and the other members were loud enough and he’s certain they wouldn’t hear him over any of it, but he can’t take that risk. He learned to drown out those sounds at the very least, the pleasure somehow becoming much more intense when it actually sounds like he’s alone, just the lewd, wet sounds to fill the room and the small moans that bang against his teeth and his hand.

He shuts his eyes tightly, arching his back into it as he twists his hand over his dick. And it all just becomes so much more when he can see it again, see the thrusts from Hyungwon playing again and again on his eyelids. It’s so vivid, so filthy, and so much longer than the two seconds it lasted before. And he supposes that’s rather pathetic that something that lasted a mere two to three seconds could drive him so crazy, could make him so wild and desperate for anything. A few times he had even thought of asking Hyungwon out there, to poke his shoulder and wake him and ask him to take care of him for at least a few minutes. Hyungwon would’ve too, he has many times before, but today he looked so exhausted, so tired and Hoseok didn’t want to bother him with this.

At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself for the past forty minutes or so. But maybe he had let too much background noise escape his attention because he really should’ve been able to hear the door open and click closed again so he could prepare for the spark that would shoot through him, creeping up his spine and up to his brain, short-circuiting it, all when another hand wraps around the head, squeezing, and fingers twisting around it.

His eyes shoot open and both his hands peel away and find the perfect spots of the covers beneath him to tear at in a single intense and unprepared for moment of pleasure coursing through him. “H-Hyungwon—” he’s cut off before he can finish with Hyungwon pulling his hand away already and leaving him with nothing.

That was too quick. It was almost nothing except one sudden spark and he knows Hyungwon _loves_ to tease him, but _god that wasn’t nearly enough_

“I checked and we have exactly fifty-three minutes before the movie is over — fifty-two by now probably.” The brunet reaches over to the stand and turns the digital clock to face Hoseok on the bed. “So,” he drags out, turning back to Hoseok and smiling down at his wide eyes, parted and dry lips, and the flush of red on his cheeks from the heat. He throws a leg over Hoseok’s thighs, lowering himself on the small bed and straddling the blond, his hands already teasing their way around Hoseok’s hips. “We don’t have to hurry or anything.”

“W-When did you…? How…?” Hoseok can’t even form a full sentence, his breath always weakening and his voice betraying him whenever he tries.

“Just used your excuse and said I was gonna sleep. Wasn’t hard.” Hyungwon gives a shrug which is enough of a hint to drop the boring question and move on to something else. Hoseok props himself up on his elbows, eyes still fixed on how Hyungwon’s hands are moving across the expanse of his hips, of his stomach, tracing the toned muscles and biting his lip as he does so. Hoseok isn’t sure if he finds the act pleasing or his reaction cuter.

Before even giving him any time to think on it, to lose himself in how pretty Hyungwon’s lips look with one pulled between his teeth, the brunet pulls Hoseok up more, pulls him closer to him. In just one swift motion, before Hoseok is even given the time to collect himself, Hyungwon pulls off his sweater and drops it on the side of the bed just against the wall.

“They could come in,” Hoseok mumbles as he drops back to his elbows, now fully exposed.

“Good.” Hyungwon’s hands ghost the skin, the soft, delicate, sensitive flesh. He’s fingertips dancing up to Hoseok’s chest, slow and teasing, and the breaths the blond lets out like spider-web cracks in the air. Hyungwon is taking it all in and he can feel the heat of Hoseok’s body rising up to surface to meet with his fingertips. Leaning close and bringing one hand to Hoseok’s side to keep himself still as he snakes the other across his neck and watches how he twitches at every little gentle touch, every little graze of his nail and every little spark from Hyungwon’s fingertips.

It isn’t long at all before Hoseok’s shifting his weight to one elbow so he can drag one hand up Hyungwon’s thigh, scratching his nails back against the fabric of his pajama bottoms and hoping he can feel the pressure on his skin underneath as well. The hand sneaks under Hyungwon’s sweater as well and he feels the younger still, a thumb rubbing circles just under his jaw and there’s a forced breath as his fingers crawl their way to Hyungwon’s lower back. Even though it’s silent, even though he can’t hear the slightest whisper of it, he knows from the way Hyungwon’s lips move and his tongue that he just let out the most beautiful, pleasured noise Hoseok will ever know. And with that thought alone he no longer needs to hear it.

“Get up,” Hoseok demands and Hyungwon quirks a brow at the tone.

“You don’t want to?”

“Oh, I want to. Now get up,” this time Hoseok tries to growl the words through his teeth, trying to regain some control over Hyungwon for once. The younger obeys with a smirk, but not without first giving Hoseok a show and pulling his sweater off over his head, slow and teasing once again just like he always does.

Hyungwon doesn’t get up though, he simply lifts himself from Hoseok’s lap, standing on his knees at either side of the blond instead. But that’s enough for Hoseok to slide out from underneath him and bring a hand to his chest,, pushing him back and crawling on top of him. There is barely any time for Hyungwon to collect the new situation before he feels fingers digging underneath the waistband and yanking down his last piece of clothing with a bite of his lip (which always looks so cute to Hyungwon no matter what Hoseok’s currently doing) and his dick springs free.

Hoseok doesn’t even try to hide how his eyes stay fixed on it, how pretty and long, and he admires the sight while he knows Hyungwon is smirking. Smirking and waiting patiently.

Hyungwon’s knees bend at Hoseok’s sides as the blond finds himself the perfect spot between them. Already knowing what to expect, Hyungwon throws his head back in anticipation and presses it deeper into the mattress. As Hoseok wraps his fingers around Hyungwon’s length and presses his lips teasingly against the head, a tongue poking out to slowly run up the slit and he only presses his tongue more against the head when Hyungwon trembles and his lip quivers. There’s a noise that comes from the brunet’s lips that is somewhere between that of either a deep exhale or a sharp whine, or both. And it’s like music to Hoseok’s ears.

With that usual smirk of his, Hoseok starts with slow pumps, the slightest twists of his wrist, licking a few stripes up the underside of his dick, and watching as Hyungwon fights against the arch in his back. Hyungwon’s always been way more sensitive than he lets on, maybe even more sensitive than even he knows. But Hoseok’s always made sure to use that detail to the best that he can, always loving Hyungwon’s reactions.

“After what you did today,” Hoseok trails off, twisting his thumb and forefinger around the head as he hears a soft ‘what’ from Hyungwon that quickly drowns in all the deep groans he’s letting out at once, “I gotta wonder if some part of you wants to be watched?”

“T-That stupid dance?” Hyungwon lets out though weakly and forced, a chuckle to follow it. “All this because of that?”

“Can you blame me?” His thumb flicks over the slit, watching as the sparks shoot up Hyungwon’s body and forces that arch in his spine at last. “The way you moved your hips like that in front of everyone, if you’re into exhibitiosm than just say so and we can go leave that door open over there.” There’s a smirk on Hoseok’s lips as his hand works over Hyungwon’s dick faster, squeezing him harder and driving him crazy.

“Sure that isn’t you?” Hyungwon fights back, his eyes shut and his breaths shaky but a smile on his face nonetheless.

“With the way you act most of the time? Maybe after tonight you’ll know what I mean.” Hoseok lets go of Hyungwon’s length and he loves the way the brunet glances down at him with confusion and disappointment flickering in his eyes and the way his brows are almost stitched together.

“Why’d you stop?”

Hoseok crawls closer, hovering just above Hyungwon with his hands on either side of the brunet, trapping him beneath him with a smirk that already said enough to give Hyungwon some ideas of what Hoseok wants and of what he’s going to do. “If you want me to continue, you need to say something first.”

“And what’s that?” Hyungwon can already tell what Hoseok was getting at, what he’s planning to do. But when the words actually leave Hoseok’s mouth, Hyungwon is left there with a raised brow and maybe just a little speechless.

“You just need to say two words: _Please Master_.” Of course he would. Hyungwon didn’t expect those exact words, but he expected something similar. It still surprises Hyungwon, but Hoseok often tries to take control of the situation no matter how many times Hyungwon always overpowers him with such ease. It really doesn’t take much to break Hoseok, to break that dominant smirk and his demands. All Hyungwon ever had to do was simply touch him in the right places (and with how sensitive Hoseok’s body is, there are more than enough spots for Hyungwon to tease) and he could have Hoseok under his control, whining and begging for him to touch him more.

That’s just what Hyungwon went for as well. He wrapped his slender fingers around Hoseok’s neck firmly, not tight but just enough to hear how the breath he takes in shakes in his throat. Just enough to see Hoseok’s smirk drop and his eyes shine with excitement. Just enough to remind Hoseok who’s in control. And Hyungwon gives him such an innocent smile back, something so soft and sweet and a few slow blinks to top it off, all while his grip tightens and a whine sounds from Hoseok.

“I doubt that’ll be happening.” That soft smile of Hyungwon’s looks far too innocent right now and Hoseok feels like he’s being tested. He feels like Hyungwon is pushing him past every limit, seeing how far he can go before he gives in. He always does. Hyungwon always teases him and leaves him a complete mess beneath him, and every time he does it’s because Hoseok tried to gain control.

But now Hoseok isn’t sure if he still does it for the control, for the little excitement they get from fighting for dominance, because they both know that Hyungwon always wins. Hoseok can plan everything out, he can pull at Hyungwon’s brown locks and growl in his ear like he loves, or he can tie him up with belts and leashes and leave him a mess. But still Hyungwon would find a way to make Hoseok weak and make him tremble at the simplest touches and the quietest words. Maybe Hoseok still tries to take control because the way Hyungwon fought back, the ways he regains his control over him is just so beautiful and the blood rush he’s aware it gives to Hyungwon and _how dominant it makes him_. 

He just loves the way fighting Hyungwon for dominance makes the brunet growl in his ear and how the difference in how he handles him. 

It’s obvious he’s already given full control to Hyungwon without even any effort when Hyungwon’s fingers pull away from his neck and the first words on the tip of his tongue are every different way he can beg him to not let go. Fortunately he manages to force them back down before he gives more power to the brunet than he already has over him.

Hyungwon lifts his head up so Hoseok can hear as he whispers. “Since that one little move caused all of this,” a teasing finger ghosts across Hoseok’s hips, always just far enough from his cock, “I think it’s only appropriate that you ride me.” Hoseok would always deny that the way Hyungwon said that makes him twitch or that his words make his blood rush right to his dick, throbbing in response. And he swears he didn’t try to ground himself down against Hyungwon already just from thinking about it. “And don’t be too quiet please — it’d be cute if someone walked in on that, don’t you think?”

“Creep,” Hoseok says in a whisper but makes sure that Hyungwon can hear him and the chuckle that follows.

“At least you can finally be on top.” Hyungwon points towards the bottle of lube that is just out of his reach and Hoseok doesn’t waste a second to grab it for him. Clicking open the cap, Hyungwon grabs Hoseok’s wrist and pours a reasonable amount onto his fingers, a hint that causes the deepest red to creep over Hoseok’s cheeks as he swallows the lump in his throat.

Hoseok adjusts his weight onto his other wrist as he drops his head and sighs weakly, tracing his hole. He begins to wonder if Hyungwon could tell how desperate for attention he is when he feels Hyungwon reach down with the bottle and pour even more of the liquid onto his member before finally, with a deep moan from Hoseok, wraps his longs fingers around it. Just as Hyungwon runs his thumb over the head, helping to spread the lube over his length, Hoseok’s body twitches and he whines so low when he finally pushes two fingers in, feeling how they stretch him so perfectly.

“You sound so cute,” Hyungwon’s voice is so low as he whispers, his words ringing in Hoseok’s head and the sound of his deep voice creeping across his skin to make it crawl. Hyungwon can literally do so much to him without ever even doing anything at all.

Hoseok wastes no time in pushing a third finger in, getting impatient and just wanting to feel Hyungwon fucking into him already. And the hand on his cock, the fingers swirling around the head isn’t helping at all. “F-Fuck, fuck, fuck.” The way Hyungwon pumps him, his pace slowing down and speeding up again at random intermissions, is driving Hoseok insane and he can barely focus on stretching himself, sometimes freezing just to feel how amazing Hyungwon’s skilled hand is working over him. At this rate he’s going to come before he even has a chance to feel Hyungwon, and he’s guessing Hyungwon can tell this as well

“Come before I say you can and I _swear I will let them hear you_ ,” Hyungwon growls through his teeth, squeezing Hoseok’s cock and loving the way he twitches in response. It’s that that throws Hoseok so far — the way Hyungwon talks to him and controls him, how he dominates him and how he knows all the perfect ways to do so. It’s how Hyungwon knows how to wreck him, how to make him vulnerable and make him a mess with just a few words.

Hoseok can’t wait any longer and pulls his fingers out, leaving himself feeling empty as he grabs the lube again to pour some onto Hyungwon’s length, watching as the liquid drips down and he uses quick pumps with his hand to spread it. And, _god,_ the groans Hyungwon lets out as he does so — so deep and vibrating in his throat.

He brings a hand to Hyungwon’s chest to steady himself and he feels so disappointed when his fingers fall from his cock, leaving him to ache for some kind of friction. But he quickly grasps Hyungwon’s member and lowers himself, dropping his head and biting back a moan as he feels how he fills him up. Even Hyungwon throws his head back, his mouth opening into a drawn out moan and his hands immediately going for Hoseok’s waist, his grip tight and his nails digging just slightly into the skin.

Hoseok manages to take in Hyungwon entirely and a whine forces its way out of his throat at just how well he fills him. And Hyungwon doesn’t give either of them a second longer to adjust before lifting Hoseok up by his waist just enough to push him back down as he rolls his hips into it. And the feeling— _the feeling_ of how Hyungwon’s dick hits all the right places and brushes against his prostate like that — it drives him crazy. 

“F-Fuck, Hyungwon!” Hoseok whines out, his body dropping forward just enough for him to grab onto Hyungwon’s shoulders like his life depends on it, like it’s the bit of control he still has over himself.

Bending his knees to give him more control over his thrusts, Hyungwon’s toes curl against the sheets and his head presses into the mattress all because Hoseok arches his back into it, making every little movement from either of them feel so much more intense and it’s almost unbearable. Every thrust mixed with every twitch from Hoseok can make Hyungwon come undone at this point.

But he rolls hips up and makes sure that each thrust is as deep as it can be, but he’s not going fast at all yet it’s a enough. His thrusts are slow, teasing, deep, and maybe a little lazy. But _fuck_ , the way each thrust hits all the right places inside of Hoseok, all the sweet little spots to push him over the edge and leaving him with no choice but to bite into the back of his hand to quiet himself so no one outside would hear how he whines and moans and the small little screams that escape his throat every now and then as well.

The way that Hoseok squeezes him is so perfect too, and Hyungwon throws constant little praises at him for that, telling him how good he feels or how good he sounds. Sometimes they both don’t try to cover up their moans that have started to bounce off the walls, filling the room and even managing to drown out the sounds of the TV outside and the laughter as well. But sometimes it really is just too hard to cover up every sudden moan.

Hyungwon starts to pick up the pace when something coils inside him and he feels desperation kick in and take over his movements, fueling them and pushing him deeper and deeper into Hoseok with little room between each thrust to allow them both time to recover. And it all becomes too much for Hoseok at this point. His arms shake before, finally, he collapses on top of Hyungwon and buries his head in the crook of his neck, moaning against it and the layers of sweater that line it. Hyungwon can feel his breath against his neck and it feels so sensual, and just the way that Hoseok’s broken apart on top of him like this could push him to his limit actually.

With each thrust, each roll of Hyungwon’s hips, Hoseok’s dick rubs against the younger’s stomach and each time it draws a louder moan from him. He’s weak, his whole body is shaking violently and he feels incapable of even holding on much longer. But he can’t come, not yet. Not until Hyungwon says so. So he does the one thing he can do as revenge and tangles his fingers in Hyungwon’s hair, grabbing two fistfuls of his light brown locks and tugging, _hard_.

“F-Fuck! Fuck, Hoseok, _oh my god_.” Hyungwon moans out, his moans so shaky and low and precious. With each thrust Hoseok pulls on his hair harder and each time Hyungwon loses more and more control over himself. His eyes slip close and his mouth opens into several low whines, his throat already having gone dry long before and his lips just as much. All because of the way Hoseok pulls his hair so well, like he knows the perfect spots to grab at and the right amount of force.

Hoseok is so close and he doubts he’s going to be able to hold on much longer, his cock already throbbing and begging for his release. So he whines. He whines out Hyungwon’s name in such a needy manner, sounding so cute and weak and desperate. He is. His little whine the only way he can currently beg for Hyungwon to let him come when he can’t even form any proper sentences. And he swears he hears a low growl from Hyungwon in response, probably being pushed to his limit as well with Hoseok’s fingers still tangled in his hair and each thrust causing him to tug harder.

“F-Fuck… harder, p-please!” he moans out, his words loud but muffled against Hyungwon’s shoulder. He’s so beautiful and cute when he’s like this, all needy and desperate and Hyungwon’s name on his lips and his blue tipped fringe sticking to his forehead.

“C-Coming untouched?” Hyungwon whispers right into his ear and Hoseok swears that the way it sounds could make him melt. In his state, Hoseok honestly could come untouched, but his dick is rubbing between their stomachs anyway, which only helps him reach his limit. And it isn’t long until he does.

Hyungwon’s name pools from his lips like a chant, his fingers pulling on the brown locks harder than before and somewhere between his own moans and the muffled scream of ‘Hyungwon!’ he can hear the younger let out a whine of how good it feels, how good he is. But Hoseok is too far in a state of bliss to even have any room for pride in how he wrecks Hyungwon.

His body jerks and his toes curl in response as he can feel his cock throb one last time before his cum spills onto their stomachs. That doesn’t slow down Hyungwon though, as despite his legs shaking he still manages to keep some kind of pace going, no matter how uneven it becomes at times. Curses pool from his lips as he helps Hoseok ride out his orgasm and it isn’t much longer until he can’t take how the other pulses around him and he can barely manage to bring himself to push Hoseok up enough so he can pull out as just a few more thrusts would’ve been enough for him to come undone.

Hyungwon’s legs straighten out, his stiffening for abit and his toes spreading. All the pressure in his clenches around himself as he feels his orgasm hit him hard. Hoseok is still shaking but he says nothing as he still calms down from his own orgasm while Hyungwon pumps himself fast enough to have his cum spilling down his fingers and Hoseok’s lower back. 

It’s only a few seconds later, Hyungwon’s moans finally turning into quiet pants as his orgasm finally dying down, that they both work on sitting up. Hoseok seats himself carefully between Hyungwon’s legs, their bent knees on either side of each other. And Hyungwon, somehow managing a smirk in his condition, uses his finger to wipe away the bit of Hoseok’s cum that stains his stomach and brings it to Hoseok’s lips.

With a raised brow and a weak voice, Hoseok questions him, “really?”

“If you want one of us to go out there in our state to get some tissue, then be my guest.” Hyungwon presses the finger closer to Hoseok’s mouth and with a bright flush of red on his cheeks, the blond takes Hyungwon’s finger into his mouth and sucks it clean. “Good,” Hyungwon praises with a smile, earning a light and pathetic slap on the shoulder from Hoseok. He reaches to Hoseok’s stomach as well and wipes it clean with his fingers, making sure it doesn’t drip as he brings his hand back to Hoseok’s mouth, praising him again with how he opened his mouth without question.

“Last time.” Hyungwon reaches behind Hoseok, cleaning up his own cum from him. Hoseok makes a face as he cleans Hyungwon’s fingers one last time and making a sound of disgust as well. “That’s all we can do until morning. Now,” Hyungwon gently pulls himself away from Hoseok, standing from the bed and grabbing his clothes and tossing the lube back in the drawer, “I’m gonna change before someone walks in.”

Fortunately for Hoseok that he already sleeps without any clothes because he’s just too exhausted right now to throw his pajamas back on. Instead, while Hyungwon dresses himself again, Hoseok fixes himself over his bed properly and throws his blanket over himself to at least cover up.

“Goodn—” he pauses as he feels Hyungwon sneak back into the bed with him and under the covers. “What are you doing?”

“I can't join you?” Hyungwon asks with the brightest smile, one too innocent for what they just did. He wraps his arms around Hoseok and pulls him close, letting him press his head against his chest. The warmth is strange as his body is still lined with sweat and Hyungwon’s thick clothes don’t help that feeling, but he still loves it. The way Hyungwon pets his hair, whispering sweet little nothings into his ear as his voice just drowns out more and more as he becomes too sleepy to even talk.

He doesn’t need to talk though, just the way he holds him is enough. And Hyungwon lets out a gentle sigh, ruffling Hoseok’s hair and tightening his hold on his waist. Even placing a soft kiss on his forehead to top it all off. “Get some sleep already while you can. I'm gonna stay the night right here.” And Hoseok does. It’s the best sleep in a long time, his exhaustion helping him fall asleep almost instantly. And all the nights where they cuddle, where they hold each other close and become each other’s warmth in the cold chill is always the best.

They always sleep much better in each other’s arms and their minds are always at ease when the last things they hear before drifting off are sweet little nothings and compliments and praises meant only for them.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Changkyun lets out a sigh of relief and sinks down in his seat. “Finally! They’re done!” he exclaims, throwing his arms up towards the ceiling as though thanking some kind of higher power.

“Are you sure?” Kihyun lets a moment of silence slip past him before he’s certain as well and he finally pulls his hands away from Jooheon’s ears, no longer needing to cover them.

Changkyun massages the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. “They are _so fucking loud_ , my god.”

“What do you think it’s like having to sleep in the same room as them, constantly terrified and forever traumatised?” Hyunwoo sighs to follow it up, pulling Minhyuk closer to him as the younger is slowly drifting off to sleep as well (to which Kihyun and Changkyun don’t understand with how loud Hyungwon and Hoseok just were).

“Next time I swear I’m going to barge in there and just—”

“Don’t!” Hyunwoo cuts Kihyun off, almost in a state of panic. “Oh dear God, trust me and just… Don’t. Ever. Walk. In.”

“I don’t even wanna know.” Changkyun stands from the couch, stretching his arms high above his head before saying good night just as the movie credits roll. They all slowly make their ways back to their rooms (Hyunwoo hesitatingly) and Jooheon’s still left confused as to way Kihyun spent so much time shushing every question of his and covering his ears.

 

\---

 

“Still can’t believe that my stupid dance during the Meet and Greet got you so worked up like that last night,” Hyungwon mocks, both of them in the waiting room for their next program, all the other members messing around with each other while they got their makeup done.

“Shut up about that already,” Hoseok’s voice is low, a threatening growl to warn that if Hyungwon doesn’t finally drop it then he’ll make sure he regrets it. But they both know it’s just empty threats anyway. 

“Should I demonstrate it again here today?”

“Do and I swear to god you’re sleeping outside the dorm tonight in the cold.”

Hyungwon reaches a hand over to Hoseok sitting just next to him and traces circles over the back of his hand. “Maybe tonight I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write too many sins oh god I am sorry goodbye (may or may not have a second chapter to this because I can)


End file.
